The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of phlox, botanically known as Phlox drummondii and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KAZI14750’. ‘KAZI14750’ originated from a controlled-cross in Mijnsheerenland, The Netherlands in summer 2007 between the proprietary female phlox variety ‘Surphlox 1’ (unpatented) and the proprietary male phlox variety ‘Surphlox 2’ (unpatented). Seeds from the cross were obtained and plants were grown for evaluation.
A single plant was selected in August 2008 and subsequently named ‘KAZI14750’. In August 2008, ‘KAZI14750’ was first vegetatively propagated by stem cuttings in Mijnsheerenland, The Netherlands and from September 2008 in Stuttgart, Germany. ‘KAZI14750’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via stem cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany.